Cutting devices may be used to cut a desired shape in sheet material. However, it may be difficult to consistently cut the desired shape with scissors or another similar hand-held tool. A rotary blade and a template may also be used, but the rotary blade may be difficult to maneuver within the desired pattern. A user may be required to adjust the rotary blade at least once before the cut is completed due to the desired shape. The rotary blade may also wander into the template as the cut is performed, damaging the template and/or the blade itself.